minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade Recording
A shade recording (SR) is any VHS/CD that has 6 seconds of black at the beginning and a high frequency that is recorded by a shadow, Virus, or demonic creature of any kind (the only exception being the fifth). There are currently 54 that have been collected but only a total of 22 that have actually been vieved or watched. Collection First *'Discovery': April 4th, 1958 *'Location': Abandoned store with the second SR *'Discoverer': Victor Oswald *'Duration': 20 seconds *'Effect': Broke the VHS player *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; at 7 seconds until end, the blurry image of a shadowlike creature flits across the screen like a child playing tag, then it breaks the VHS player Second *'Discovery': April 4th, 1958 *'Location': Abandoned store with the first SR *'Discoverer': Victor Oswald *'Duration': 9 seconds *'Effect': N/A *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; at the three remaining seconds, the face of Tharror(?) shows up, then glows and vanishes at the end Third *'Discovery': October 28th, 1962 *'Location': Trash can in an art museum *'Discoverer': Gregory Henderson *'Duration': 3 minutes, 11 seconds *'Effect': N/A *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; for the first minute, the same playing shadow from the first SR shows up and talks in intranslatable Necropathy. Another four seconds of black before it cuts back to a color picture of a blurry painting for the rest of the time until the last ten seconds, which involve a white screen and a horrible screeching noise Fourth *'Discovery': July 14th, 1964 *'Location': Broken mansion's basement *'Discoverer': Cecily Kytte *'Duration': 7 seconds *'Effect': Horribly glitched VHS player after playing *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; the only remaining second is of white noise and a close-up of a shadow's eye Fifth *'Discovery': July 30th, 1964 *'Location': Closet in an insane asylum *'Discoverer': Jackie Reinall *'Duration': 1 hour, 4 minutes, 54 seconds *'Effect': Schitzophrenia/Psychosis *'Contents': Unlike other SRs, it has no 6 seconds of black and for the entire time it displays a creepy smiling shadow with a horrible screeching noise somewhat similar to a pig or bird Sixth *'Discovery': March 17th, 1969 *'Location': Movie store shelf in the place of The Incredible Journey ''listed at $500 *'Discoverer': Howard & Tyson Roberts *'Duration': 1 hour, 20 minutes, 18 seconds *'Effect': N/A *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; a movie called ''The Incredible Journey ''plays, however it is in black and white and the animals are replaced with formless blobs. Every time the narrator or a character says one of the animal's names in the original movie, this SR has a screeching noise in its place Seventh *'Discovery': September 2nd, 1971 *'Location': Toy store *'Discoverer': Daniel Sanders *'Duration': 19 minutes, 38 seconds *'Effect': N/A *'Contents': For the entire time, the screen is black but ''The Long & Winding Road by the Beatles plays in the background. It is unknown whether this is even an SR or not, but some still consider it to be recorded by a shadow since no known human has claimed ownership of it ever since it first was discovered Eighth *'Discovery': December 20th, 1971 *'Location': Top floor of the Empire State Building *'Discoverer': Richard Nixon *'Duration': 10 seconds(?) *'Effect': Unknown *'Contents': Details are sketchy about what was actually in the eighth SR since the only person who ever watched it was Richard Nixon, the US president at the time of 1971. He denied any rumors about what was in it. It is unclear how long it was, but Nixon was seen walking in a room and then leaving about 10-14 seconds later in a bad mood Ninth *'Discovery': February 11th, 1983 *'Location': Concert at Bayfront Arena with the Tom Petty band *'Discoverer': Walter Tyson *'Duration': 2 minutes, 46 seconds *'Effect': Insanity *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; the remaining amount of the VHS's contents was backstage eavesdropping of Tom Petty preforming Tenth *'Discovery': August 5th, 1986 *'Location': A theatre showing Tron *'Discoverer': Wendy Idason & Kate Quill *'Duration': 56 seconds *'Effect': Severe insanity *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; the remaining 50 seconds is a recorded argument between Cvale and Xhylor Eleventh *'Discovery': Feb. 12 *'Location': In a old Nocturna cave. *'Discoverer': Patrick Kane *'Duration': 90 seconds *'Effect': If watched for full 90 seconds, Insanity and forced Vomit, unless not mortal. *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; after so, a huge, Htarlran is seen swooping down on some badly hurt humans, for about 70 Seconds the Htarlran eats and plays with the human, then he disappears, it is said that the Htarlran is Ardmune. Twelfth *'Discovery': July 9th 1981 *'Location': At a hotel's suite *'Discoverer': Harold McKnife a.k.a the Janitor *'Duration': 28 seconds *'Effect': Paranoia *'Contents': 8 seconds of flashing lights then 20 seconds of blurry footage of dead endermen then erie music, while a voice saying " I SEE YOU " Thirteenth DISCOVERY:july 13th, 2003 LOCATION: strange stronghold room DISCOVERER: Unknown DURATION: 6 minutes, 13 seconds EFFECT: Hallucinations, sensation of being hunted, VHS device feeling cold. CONTENTS: 6 minutes of blackness with muffled laughs and crying, with remaining 13 seconds showing the image of knights being beheaded, following a image of more knights after being hanged. all while the sounds of wind, water, and muffled bow firings playing. similar to the audio of disk 13. Fourteenth *'Discovery': August 28th, 2004 *'Location': Unknown *'Discoverer': Robin Astris *'Duration': 12 seconds *'Effect': N/A *'Contents': 6 seconds of black; Bayhem appears on the screen, looking desperate, when he exclaims "Run, Lis, for-for-for" before the CD glitches and stops Fifteenth *'Discovery:' Febuary 14th, 2006 *'Location:' Flower Shop Trash Can *'Discoverer:' Unknown *'Duration:' 12 seconds *'Effect:' Hallucinations, Nausea, and Headaches *'Contents:' 6 seconds of black; the 6 remaining seconds is a voice saying, "I'm coming for you" over and over. Sixteenth *'Discovery': October 11th, 2009 *'Location': NASA's headquarters *'Discoverer': Shane Quillerson *'Duration': 2 hours, 3 minutes *'Effect': Dark-centered thoughts(?) *'Contents': Like the sixth SR, the sixteenth plays a movie, Julie & Julia, with some switched characters. All the main ones have shadowy creatures in their place and whenever someone says their name, the CD glitches and "hops" over that bit. It is unknown how it arrived in NASA's headquarters Seventeenth *'Discovery:'February 13th, 2012 *'Location:'Laying next to a Terracota Warrior in the First Qin Emperor's Tomb *'Discoverer:'Long Ji hui *'Duration:'2 minutes and 55 seconds *'Effect:'Depression *'Contents:'Unlike other SR's, this just plays a demon (unseen) saying Chinese hate words about the person. Eighteenth *'Discovery:'February 13th, 2012 *'Location:' Same location as Eleventh *'Discoverer:' Patrick Jane *'Duration:' 2 Seconds. *'Effect:' None. Contents: For only one second it seems a picture of a Mijn is seen, fighting Ardmune, this is also what is said to be Ardmune and Kizyi's first meeting. The tape looks cut off as a figure dashes across the screen, it then turns black. It is unsure if this is a SR, but it is accepted. Nineteenth *'Discovery': June 6, 2013 *'Location': Omaha Beach, Normandy *'Discoverer': Yohann Brice Delacroix *'Duration': 2 minutes 36 seconds *'Effect': PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) *'Content': 6 seconds of black, then 2 minutes of the attack and slaughter of American troops, until a bomb goes off and the remaining 30 seconds are on the beach, where an American soldier picks up the camera and gets shot, then the recorder picks up the camera and ends it with the words, "Do you remember this?" Twentieth *'Discovery': June 1, 2001 *'Location': Unknwon *'Discoverer': Unknwon *'Duration': 8 Seconds. *'Effect': A Erie feeling of being fallowed. Content: 6 Seconds of looping sounds, then for 2 seconds a face that looks clawed says "Thank You!" In a devilish deep voice. Twenty-First *'Discovery': 1999, December 31st *'Location': Atom Bomb testing site *'Discoverer': Unknown *'Duration': 10 seconds *'Effect': Death of everyone in a 10 mile radius Content: 6 seconds of black, then the first atom bomb exploding. Twenty-Secondth * Discovery: July 11, 2017 * Location: Underground in Antarctica * Discoverer: Nate Niles * Duration: 8:26(?''') * '''Effect: A false sense of happiness for 3 hours after watching it, then mild insanity for a week, then an added bonus of having to write things down in order to not forget them, then rabies after three weeks (if you took a vaccine of rabies, you will not experience this stage), then a disease called "kuru" after a month. The victim will experience pain during the kuru stage. * Content: 6 seconds of black, then a tool-assisted 0-star Super Mario 64 speedrun played over 4 minutes and 20 seconds in grayscale and certain 10-second parts being played backwards. Every Bowser fight has a faint demon voice every 11-17 seconds, determined seemingly randomly. At the end of this, there will be a demon attempting to explain what the effects of the SR are. This takes 3 minutes. If the victim ends up turning the file/VHS off, the effects will come and go 2 times faster. A demon's scream will then play after 11 seconds, lasting 39 seconds. Abnormal/Unconfirmed SRs Some people have found VHS casettes and CDs of what appear to be SRs, but may lack, exceed, or "hop" certain requirements that make experts unsure of whether to classify them as SRs or not. Many do not have the iconic starting 6 seconds of black but have sure footage of shadow-class animals or abnormal sounds in the background. These types of SRs are called "USRs" (Unconfirmed Shadow Recording) and may not necessarily be ranked by numbers alone or with numbers at all. Some of these were named after when they were found/having a discovery time similar to their SR equivilant. These usually have marks of "Alpha", "Beta", "Gamma", "Delta", "Kappa", and "Omega" (all are letters in the greek alphabet) depending on the severity of the effects. Others may be called by puns or acronyms of their effects, contents, ect. due to not having a number in the scale of regular SRs. "Beta Thirteenth" *'Discovery': November 13th, 2013 *'SR Equivilant: '''Thirteenth(?) *'Location': Core of the Chicxulub meteor *'Discoverer': Patrick Tucker *'Duration': Endless (loop of 13 seconds of static and growling) *'Effect': Cyclothymia and "bad luck" *'Contents': Somehow, this CD ended up in the centre of the meteor that struck the Gulf of Mexico. It is the looping of static and growling from what is clearly a shadow animal. The iconic 6 seconds of black is missing from Beta Thirteenth. Patrick Tucker claimed to have had bad luck ever since he watched it on the day he found it, which ironically had 13s in it (November 13th, 2013, being a loop of 13 seconds) "MeowSanity" *'Discovery': April 5th, 1958 *'SR Equivilant': First *'Location': Cat lady's house *'Discoverer': Sarah Jane Smith *'Duration': 6 seconds *'Effect': Breaks the VHS player, inflicts cats and dogs with insanity *'Contents': Only has 3 seconds of black; a creepy face of a lion appears on the screen and says what sounds like "MEOWSANITY" in a very loud volume, but too high pitched for humans to hear. The horrible sound is, however, audible for cats and dogs nearby that hear and also inflicts upon them what appears to be insanity in its own form "Monstrous" *'Discovery': December 23rd, 2013 *'SR Equivilant': Possibly Nineteenth *'Location': In a secret tunnel underneath a NYC hotel *'Discoverer': Unknown *'Duration': Unknown *'Effect': Unknown *'Contents''': Nobody knows what is on this CD. Nobody has ever watched it, but few have seen certain beings holding what appeared to be the "Secret CD". Some people think it should be an SR, while others think it should be a USR. A few conspiracy theorists think that it holds footage only a certain few people can see it. Category:Items Category:Videos